fallen, and falling again
by AloverC
Summary: Percy is sucked into a torturious prison instead of being rewarded after the Titan War. Annabeth finds a loophole to get him out though. And they live happily ever after... eventually
1. Chapter 1

**second fanfic and first like this. any reviews welcom, flames, ideas, just wanting to tell me i'm amazing, constructive criticism, annything, thank you.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson in any way**

* * *

falling. I felt like I was falling as I tried to figure out what had happened. I strained to remember.

_I gave the dagger to Luke and watched him stab himself, then smile. I smiled too knowing it was over. But just as like laid his head down, the eyes went golden again, and stared at me. I panicked and leaped for riptide. But "Luke" caught me and stabbed me in the small of my back, ne never let go after that. As he and I both died, he held onto me the last thing I heard before I fell was, "if I have to go, so do you. We're tied now." And the last thing I saw was her face, Annabeths face, I saw it through the grey streak in my air, the same one she had above her crying and pleading eyes. I loved her, I knew that, I also knew I was going to see her again. I don't know how. But I love her, I can't leave her._

Just as I pieced it all together I stopped falling, I didn't hit the ground. I didn't even feel the ground. Or anything for that matter. I was just there. Then I was not, I was nowhere, asleep kind of, but not really. It was terrifying in a weird kind of way.

When I came to again I was in the worlds worst tattoo parlor. It was me, and somebody else in a room. I don't know who. But I was strapped to a table, then I felt it, the dagger in me, I knew it was in my arm at first, but after a while everything hurt so bad I couldn't tell where it was. Eventually the dagger stopped moving and pulled out. Then he tortured me in a different way, and then another, and then another. It never seemed to stop.

Then all of a sudden, it did. And then it was dark

When I woke up again my whole body hurt. And the man was walking in again. It went on like that for so long. Time wasn't a thing anymore. I wasn't a thing anymore.

When it started I tried to stay strong, think things like, _I can do this, _I started chanting the names of people I loved and needed to get back to, I had no idea if it was out loud or in my head though. When it began it was everybody back at camp. They needed me. They still needed a leader. Then their faces all merged into one as the pain became too much to bear. So it was shortened to just chanting, "_Mom, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Tyson, Dad, Paul… Wise girl…" _

Eventually though even that was too many faces to remember, and so it just became, "_Wisegirl, Annie, Annabeth."_

But then my torturer began some sort of spell. And all there was was pain. There was no room in my brain to remember names, or even faces. There was only pain and the vague memories of happiness, all of which included a girl.

That was when I lost the dedication to keep fighting the pain. That's where I first let it overtake me completely, it was almost comforting, I thought I might die. But the fates didn't want that yet, no, that would be too easy for everybody

* * *

"What do you mean you can't?" I managed to get out. It had been over two weeks since I had watched the shell of Luke rip Percy away from me. I was going to finally tell him I loved him after this was all over. It seemed like I should wait till the war was over, so we weren't a distraction to each other. Hell, I don't even know if he liked me at all. But I needed to tell him.

Anyways, its two weeks later, and we're being rewarded for our services in the war. Everybody had been granted their wish without a second glance. All except for me, who asked the impossible.

"Annabeth," Poseidon started with a caring look, "I know you miss him, I even know that you love him. But none of us have the authority or power to go get him out of there."

I my eyes watered even more, and some tears even fell as I choked out, "well what can we do? We have to give him a fighting chance. What if I gave my wish to him? What if-" I cut myself off when an idea came into my head. "I know what I want my wish to be. I want you all to give him the power to leave. I want you to give him the power to have a chance. I know you can do it. That's my wish"

As I said that I judged my moms reaction. She didn't seem too happy about it, but she nodded her head. I knew if I could get her on board, the others would follow. Eventually Zeus conceded saying, "ok, we'll do what we can, but if he is out of fight now, there is nothing we can do"

"At least we will have done all we can," Poseidon said. I Nodded.

"ok," Zeus said, "everybody come here"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everybody, this story has more followers than Percy Jackson vs High school, but fewer views so… I don't get it. Probably because of the lack of visible plot in that story**, **but I assure you, I know right where it's going. So if you like this story, try that one out too please. And REVIEW! It's getting cold and lonely here…**

**Haha, I don't own Percy Jackson in any way.**

* * *

It was one of the periods where my torture had left me alone to recover, meaning sleep, when I felt it. At first there was nothing but pain, as I had grown used to, pain of the marks marring my flesh and of the stiffness of being strapped to at table for gods knows how long. I still hadn't gotten a chance to see myself due to my head being strapped to the table, along with the rest of me, but at this point, I wasn't sure I wanted to. There was so much hurt happening on me I couldn't decipher where was hurt. All I knew was that I was.

But then, something woke me up from my tortured sleep. At first I couldn't decide what it was. Had my tormentor come back? Had some other poor soul down here screamed –something that happens a lot. Then I figured it out. The pain was gone. There was just a ghost of it leaving a tingling sensation through my body. I felt…I felt good. I hadn't felt this good in months, possibly ever. I don't remember when I felt this free. The only thing marring it was the sickening feeling of being strapped to a table. So I fixed that, I thrashed about to break the thick leather straps. Fully expecting to stop some min later too tired to continue.

But I didn't

As soon as I fought against the leather they snapped loudly, all of them. The one on my head, the one on my feet, my legs, shoulders and hands. There was nothing holding me down except the shock of what I had just done. So I stood up slowly.

Just as I tested my legs, expecting to collapse (which I didn't), my tormentor burst through the door. When he saw me there was a look of shock on his face. The he charged, snapping me out of my confusion. This I understood, fighting is what I had done since I was 12. This I can handle. As he charged at me using his torturing knife and whip as weapons I charged back. Ducking under the strike of the whip and then jumping over the dagger aimed at my midsection, tackling him as I did. We wrestled for the dagger, which I won, and then quickly ended him.

I stood with the bloody dagger still in my hands. I had no idea what to do. All I knew was the pain I remembered. The fear of it almost made my lay back down on the table that had been my home for the last period of my life. Then I saw a flash of blonde in my mind, _Wise Girl…._. And with that I walked out of the door to my room with the dagger in my hands.

Only then did I take the time to look at it. It was some sort of golden color, with the pommel in the shape of a seahorse and the cross guard in the shape of crashing waves. I saw the irony of being tortured by the sea, and despite the memories of what it had done to me, I loved it.

As I walked out the door I noticed everything was on a hill. If I went left I went uphill, right is downhill. I thought and said to myself, _"I'm in Tartarus. So I want to go up. Annabeth is up. Not down, I don't want to know what is down." _And so I began my long walk up.

I encountered a lot of monsters, but I defeated them with skill and strength I never knew I had. I even strangled a few because it seemed easier. I was still harmed though; I knew there was a large scratch on my unprotected chest, probably half an inch deep, courtesy of a hellhound's claw.

After what felt like three hours of walking I came upon a river. Only thinking about how thirsty and tired I was I stupidly ran into it. When I was submerged completely I felt the burning, only then did I see all the trinkets floating in the water. O_h Styx, STYX! _I thought. The pain was so great; it seemed even greater than last time. I could feel my skin blistering and blood boiling. But I couldn't let the pain overtake me, not this time. _I can't die here yet, I have to get back to Annabeth. And the others, they need me too._

Then I saw her hand come into the water, and we locker arms, she grabbed my shoulder, digging her fingers into my armpit for leverage, and I did the same to her as she pulled me out.

Once I was out of the water Wise Girl was gone, leaving me feeling sort of empty. I laid on my back on the shore, spread eagle and breathing hard. Slowly I stood up. And looked at my reflection in the Styx.

"Oh my gods…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, to my adoring fan… Fan….singular. I know more of you have read this so you might as well review, even if you don't like it. That way I know nobody likes it. Please please pleeeeease. And thank you to the one who did review.**

* * *

As I looked into the water I saw two things I didn't want to see. The first was my reflection. While I had somehow grown, I looked more like an 18 year old linebacker now, not a 16 year old swimmer, it wasn't worth it. Looking into the makeshift mirror I saw my hair, my grey streak was even more definite, and I suddenly wished I had a shirt on, they had scarred over, but the carvings in my body made strange swirling designs. I had no idea what any of them meant though. There were holes in my hands crucifixion style. And a long Jagged cut under my left cheek, and another running from my right eyebrow all the way down to the center of my torso, right on my sternum. I shuddered just looking at myself. The only cloths I had were my tattered linen pants. I didn't even have shoes. So I couldn't cover myself.

But it's what I saw in the water that hurt me most. I saw pictures, pictures of me and Nico, me and Thalia, me and Dad, all doing things we've never done before. The only person I didn't see in a picture with me was Annabeth. I guess she was the only one who hadn't given up hope on me yet. I wasn't sure how to take it. Eventually I decided it was fine with me. Hades, up until like an hour ago I still couldn't remember any of them, much less have hope I would see them again. But knowing Annabeth still believed in me made me want to move. I had to go find her.

So I started jogging. And I dint stop till I reached a place with a hole in the ceiling, and a rope on the wall disappearing in said hole. I sighed, "I hate heights." And with that, I began climbing. I climbed for what felt like hours. After the first hour or so my arms felt like they didn't belong to me. I couldn't control them anymore. They wouldn't take any command, they just had one setting. Climb. Luckily for me my arms and brain were on the same page. So I didn't stop. I didn't slow down. And I didn't speed up, not even when I could see the top. I couldn't change pace if I tried

Eventually I made it to the top. And fell on my back with my feet dangling over the edge.

"_That much closer. Now I have to make it to Hades Palace. Maybe he can help me out of here."_

"I don't think you're going to make it there."

I turned around to see Ms. Dodds smirking at me, showing off her ugly fangs. I sighed and stood up. Pulling my dagger out of my waistband –where I kept it while I climbed- and charged.

An hour later I was stumbling into Persephone's garden. I had taken care of the fury easily. But after everything that happened, I was so tired. I made it to the garden, and tried to yell at Persephone (who was tending to it- but I don't know if anything came out before I passed out though

When I came to I was in a bed and felt slightly better. At least good enough to walk, which I took advantage of. I walked until I stumbled across the throne room, where Hades and Nico were talking quietly with Persephone sitting quietly to the side. She was the first to notice me, "Boys, look"

With that Nico crushed me in a hug and shot out a string of questions so fast I couldn't answer them. And I didn't feel like answering them anyway. I didn't feel like anything actually. I didn't feel anything, so I just stared at him until he stopped asking and looked to his father, "Dad, could you send us to camp please, I could do it myself but you're right here so…" He trailed off already having made his point.

Hades nodded and looked at me saying, "Perseus… I'm…" whatever he was going to say he thought better of, because he just shook his head and waved his hand.

The next thing I knew I was standing on top of Half Blood Hill, looking into the valley that was Camp Half Blood. Nico seemed anxious but didn't move from my side. I was looking at everything but I didn't feel anything from it. I remembered a time when the sight would make me smile, but not now.

Eventually we walked down to the big house. It just seemed like the place to go. Chiron was in there comforting a girl I couldn't see. But he saw me and shook her out of her sobbing state. Saying, "Annabeth, look" the girl he was comforting looked up. And for the first time I felt something, something other than pain and loss. I took a couple steps forwards and touched her face lightly; afraid she would dissolve into nothing at a moment's notice. But she didn't, she just stared at me as I touched her.

"Wise Girl…"

* * *

**there you go, the next chapter, they've met again. please review, ideas and critticism welcome as well. thank you **

**AC out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. Keep it up please.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson in any way**

I couldn't believe it. I did it. She was right there. I could touch her. I was touching her. She was there and I was actually feeling…something. Actually I don't know what I was feeling. Or what she was feeling. But there was something, and that was an improvement.

"Percy," her words cut off my train of thought, "what…what did they do to you?"

"l- I don't remember." I said wistfully, not really caring about my answer. She just looked at me after that. Then said, "Well let's go to your cabin. You should probably rest. And when you wake up we can trade stories.

"Ok," I said, still happy just to be in her presence.

We made our way to my cabin. Me never not touching her, whether it be holding her hand or her back or her face, I never let go of her, afraid if I did she would disappear.

We made it to cabin 3 soon enough. And as soon as we did I collapsed onto my bed, pulling her with me on accident because I never let go of her hand. She lost her balance and hit her forehead on my nose.

_I was back in Tartarus. With my torturer somehow pressing in on me from everywhere, I felt the pressure rushing up my nostrils and pressing on my cranium it hurt impossibly bad just there in my nose. I have no idea how but he was somehow increasing the air pressure around me. I just wanted to curl into a ball to protect myself from the onslaught happening through my body._

When Annabeth finally shook me up that's exactly what I was doing, I was in the top corner of my bed so my back was in the corner of the wall, I was holding my knees and I could see the blood dripping from my nose marking my sheets with crimson

"PERCY!" Annabeth was franticly yelling. My name, just as I was gaining control of my body again Chiron burst through the door. "Annabeth? What's wrong?"

"Ugh," I groaned, "nothing, I'm fine now. It was just…. A flashback or something" Annabeth finally calmed down, but Chiron gave me a questioning look, he left anyway though, closing the door after him.

"What was that Perce?" she questioned me.

"Just a flashback, like I said. I hope that doesn't happen often."

"Ya. Me too… Can I. Can I see you?" At first I was confused, and then I realized Persephone must have given me some cloths. So I was fully dressed, so I guess just seeing my face was kind of tantalizing for her, the girl who needed to know everything. So I nodded and removed my shirt, then my pants. Revealing other designs carved into my legs that matched yet contrasted so with the ones on my chest, while the ones on my chest were more swirling and followed the curves of my body, the ones on my legs were strait and jagged, but somehow they blended together so that you couldn't tell where one style began and the other ended.

I might have heard Annabeth gasp, but I didn't know. I was focused on other things. But I did notice the fire in my stomach as she hugged me. Even in times like these she distracts me with it.

I wrapped my arms back around her and let a drop or two fall from my eyes. Before I steeled myself and dried them up. She did not though. She sobbed freely, burying her face in my scarred and bare chest. And I let her. I had made it back, I had made it back to her, and it didn't matter what we did. I had her now.

After a couple min she looked up at me and pushed me to lie on the bed. She took off her pants to be more comfortable and laid beside me, with her head on my chest and hand on my stomach _Good, she can live with what I look like now,_ I thought before we both faded off to sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter but it needed to be done and I can't really fit anything else in there without messing with my timeline. Sorry, next one will be out soon though**

**Thanks for reviewing/ following/ favorite...ing… anyways, AC out. And check out my other story. It's not as good I don't think yet, but I plan to improve it in the next coming chapters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and then my laptop quit working.. got to figure that out. I'm using a different computer now. Anyway, without further ado. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson in any way.**

* * *

I woke with a start. Not used to sleeping peacefully. I franticly tried to move, to get away. But soon realized I actually could this time. I could move. I could stand. So I took a moment to take everything in.

I was in my cabin. I had been lying in my bed, the bed Annabeth was now looking at me from, confused and tired.

I was home. Had it all been some dream? I've been known to have horrible and scary dreams. Even by demigod standards. And I hadn't had one right before I woke up. Maybe the whole thing was a dream. Maybe it didn't really happen, and I don't look like a monster now.

I held my hand up and saw the scar where it had been nailed through. It didn't hurt anymore, just looked bad. Then again, nothing really hurt anymore.

Annabeth looked at me. And asked me to come back to bed. We didn't have to get up early today. We were given the day off (me to recover, her because she wouldn't leave my side). I mumbled a response to her. It was supposed to be something like, "I'm going to go shower" but I don't really know what came out.

I walked into the bathroom and started the water. Then I washed my face in the sink while the water got hot. I splashed my face and looked in the mirror. a stranger was looking back at me. I didn't know that man. That man was terrifying.

I shook it off and got in the shower. Enjoying the water raining down on me.

I came out and got dressed. Annabeth watching me the whole time, except for when I dropped the towel and put on my spandex.

I could have put shorts on and a tank top like I normally would. But not anymore. I put on loose fitting dark jeans, combat boots, and a long sleeve shirt. I looked in the mirror satisfied that I had covered as many scars as I could. I grabbed riptide off my nightstand and put it in my pocket, and strapped my new dagger to my hip. So I could fight with both. I had always been too slow, maybe if I had two weapons I could be fast enough. But I had to train to use them both, and I had to get strong enough to do it.

I walked out to the training area. Annabeth following me –having put her pants back on- to see what and how I would do. I walked up to the nearest dummy and drew riptide, but not my dagger. And went through motions slowly trying to keep as perfect form as I could. I did about five different moves about ten times each. then drew my dagger as well. And did the same thing, without using my dagger. Just holding it. Still moving at what felt like a snails pace. then I did those same moves, trying to continue the flow with my dagger and get small attacks in there. it seemed to be working and felt natural. So I got faster. Then I had two dummies at the same time then I was going full speed. I felt like a whirlwind, spinning and jabbing straw everywhere. I let out a full-hearted laugh and stopped. There were no more dummies. I looked around and saw Annabeth and Clarisse. Wise Girl smiling happily and Clarisse giving me an appreciative nod. I figured that was as good as I was going to get. So I took it.

Just then the conch horn blew and it was time for dinner (we had slept through lunch). And it was time for lunch. Tyson showed up to say hi and that he was glad I was back. And to give me a bone crushing hug. My skin may be impenetrable, but I could still be squished flat I discovered.

That reminded me, I still hadn't told Annabeth I was cursed again. So after dinner during the sing along, I pulled her to the side.

"What is it Seaweed Brain?" then her face got serious. and she said "Is everything ok? No more flashbacks"

"No, no nothing like that, I just need to show you something" with that I drew my dagger (I should really name that soon) and slammed it on my hand. Wise girl yelped before she realized I wasn't hurt. Then she glared at me. "Why in gods names did you get back in the Styx?"

I blushed and said, "I actually did in on accident"

She held the bridge of her nose and said, "Only you Seaweed Brain. Only you would accidentally jump into the river of broken dreams."

That did it. It was the first real laugh I had. I had laughed excitedly when I discovered I could duel wield. But this was the first REAL laugh I had made, and she noticed it. Making her smile.

Then the sing along ended and we went back to our separate cabins and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Ok, I have a few things to say,**

**one: I apologize for any grammar or spelling problems, but don't flame to too hard on that, that's the thing I'm the worst on and this computer doesn't have a spell check. I don't know why but I cant find it. sorry.**

**two: please review with ideas for Percy's dagger, I'm getting tired of saying "my dagger" seems a little generic for such a cool dagger.**

**remember, its imperial gold (he doesn't know that, its just a different color that way –and no, the Romans don't play a part here- the pommel is a seahorse and the cross guard is crashing waves. the handle is warped in leather strips for better grip.**

**Any ideas on its names would be appreciated, and if its in Greek or Latin or something please translate it too.**

**Thank you all, AC out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all. I got tired of waiting for somebody to review their ideas on the daggers name. So I figured it out myself. And to the one person who did review an idea, thank you. It just didn't fit with the story. By the way, still using a different computer so please excuse any errors, I will fix them once my computer works again.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson in any way**

* * *

Training was all that made me feel free. The only thing where I didn't feel the knife in my side and in my heart any more, so that's all I did. For months all I did was fight in many different styles (though mainly with my new dagger), climb the rock wall. and sit in the water with Annabeth.

If training was the only time I felt free (the void of emotion was still there, but in training I could put it to use) then sitting with Wise girl was the only time I felt something. And not just something, something... good.

I was having a pretty good day, and we were doing just that when I realized something. "Hey Wise Girl," I asked, "I never actually asked you out, just kind of made it back to you. Are we dating?"

She just laughed and kissed me. It was one of those times where she blows off my question, probably because it was dumb. But she kissed me so I guess that was a yes.

She kept kissing me, and I didn't stop her. Then she straddled me and pushed me back into the sand with our feet still in the water. I'll just leave you there.

**(a.n. no, they did not have sex there, but what guy wants to talk about their make out sessions?)**

* * *

An hour later I was training. I was using Riptide and my dagger at the moment and I was fighting against the Stolls. I didn't know which was witch anymore, though it didn't matter really. I was constantly moving, turning, and maneuvering them so that they were always in front of me and didn't get on different sides of me. Eventually though they did. one faked a jab at me to get me to block it with Riptide. as soon as I did the other who had snuck around me hit it out of my hand using his sword like a baseball bat.

_Great, now I only have my dagger. Need to get them back in front of me and take one of their swords, or both. _I didn't want to use Riptide after it rematerialized in my pocket because that wouldn't be fair.

About that time the brother in front of me came at me with a powerful sideways blow. I grabbed his hand, ducked thinking, _if I were the dude behind me I would use that opportunity to strike, _and pulled him towards his brother making the brother have to dodge the attacking ones sword. After he was back on his feet the brother that was behind me attacked, I caught his hand and twisted it around taking his sword. It felt weird in my hand but I wouldn't be holding it long. After taking his sword I pushed him into his brother and they caught themselves in a position that looked like hugging. I swept both their legs and they fell to their sides, I pointed my dagger at one neck and the sword at the other.

They groaned and I smirked. "We couldn't even touch you," one said. The other made noises of agreement. I laughed and said " I didn't touch you till the end their either, and disarming riptide like that was pretty cool. I didn't think that was about to happen."

The Stoll who used the bat/sword laughed. "Well we had to think of something. You were too strong to disarm you any other way."

I laughed and helped them up. As they were walking away the brother on the left started talking to me while backpedaling, "Hey, that's on Hades of a dagger, you should think about naming it."

I thought about that, naming something. I had no idea how to do that. I was going to have a problem when I had a kid... oh, ya I forgot.

I shook the thought out of my head and went back to my room and sat on the bed with the dagger in hand. **(a.n. I decided to make the dagger stygian iron. for several reasons, if you want to know why. pm me or review. anyway, its black now.) **It was so dark it seemed as if there was no light, it seemed as if the reflecting light was actually darkness. As if it was a void...Void... hmm...

* * *

**and there we go. if the fight was confusing I'm sorry. I didn't think that through too much when I decided on the Stolls. my bad. anyway. review. pm me. any ideas. all that jazz. don't even feel like making it complete sentences here, you get it. haha, thank you all for reading.**

**AC out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all. thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I love you for that. **

**And as for the dagger, if I translated it wrong I'm very sorry. tell me and I would be glad to fix it. and if I get Chiron's speech wrong too please tell me, I lost my copy of TLT**

**I do not own Percy Jackson in any way.**

* * *

More time went by and soon it was the end of the week, meaning it was time for capture the flag. While most people were strapping on their armor I was just talking to Grover, and Annabeth was getting on to me for not wearing armor. My own skin is invulnerable. Why would I put on armor if it will just slow me down? So instead I was in boots, jeans, and a tight long sleeve shirt (nobody but Annabeth had seen my scars yet. Well, except for Nico, he told me, "Dude, if those would be awesome tattoos." And that was the end of that).

Most people were fighting with a sword and shield, I also was not, this was going to be my first capture the flag with Kevoc -I had decided to name my dagger that, in Greek it meant Void- and I was going to use Void, Riptide, and ingenuity.

I chuckled at the thought, but was cut off by Chiron starting his speech, "Heroes! The rules are as always. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. Any magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but not bound. No killing or maiming, I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

**(a.n. I really strained my brain to remember that haha, how did I do?)**

With that there was a short cry and then we all went back to strapping up armor and I walked over to my team. Today Ares and Athena were captains –shocker, under Athena was Hermes and Apollo and Me. Ares had the rest. I looked around and almost burst out laughing. Wise girl (who had her nose buried in the battle plans) looked up at me and gave me a questioning look, to which I replied, "it's the same teams as my first capture the flag." she just rolled her eyes at me, so I looked at the plans. Without thinking I blurted out "why don't we leave the flag in the creek, since it's the boundary line they will be expecting it to be farther back, and if I stay and defend it there nobody will be able to beat me in the water, just have to get rid of that damn electric spear fast. Then the rest of you can look for their flag." Annabeth gave me a shocked look and said "well seaweed brain, when did you get smart?" making us both laugh, then she got serious and said, "are you sure you can really defend it yourself?" I said yes and she went back to organizing.

* * *

About 30 min later I was standing in the creek leaning against the flag, which I had driven into the ground as far as I could. There were a couple of people who had stumbled across here, but all 3 of them were frozen up to their necks, they were all Aphrodite kids who weren't very serious about the game, so they were just quietly talking amongst themselves.

I heard a feminine scream that sounded more like an angry female bear, I chuckled _Clarisse must have realized they passed the flag. They'll be here soon._

Knowing they would be expecting me, and knowing I wouldn't be able to take out the archers they would have surround me I froze walls in a semicircle around me and the flag, it was about 15 feet in diameter, enough room for two people to fight freely, but too small for much more than that. This way they would be forced to enter how I wanted, where I wanted, one at I time.

Creating the walls left me somewhat drained, but my internal clock said I had a little bit of time to lie in the water before they got here. so that's exactly what I did.

Somewhere about five minutes later I heard sounds signaling their arrival. So I stood up and got into a battle stance. Then I got an idea; I froze water around Kevoc in the shape of a shield. So I had a sword and shield. I knew the ice would shatter pretty quickly but this way I wouldn't have to take time to draw the dagger and I could start this fight on the defensive if needed, because I still didn't know how many people and what people were coming out of the bushes. I saw them bust through and it ended up being half of the Ares cabin (including Clarisse) and some of the Demeter cabin, I'm sure they were together so Demeter could snag people in fines and Ares could finish them off. It would be smart, but I was standing in water, and only approachable from the front. Clarisse took a moment to take everything in, from the ice shield to the frozen Aphrodite kids. "New trick Jackson?" she said, meaning my shield. "I thought I'd try it out, see if it helps me slaughter some pigs faster."

Her face and her sibling's faces contorted with anger. The few Demeter kids there tried to stifle their laughs but I laughed openly. With that the Ares kids charged, the Demeter kids were shocked at first but joined in. I smirked. Clarisse, being the first to let loose her battle cry, was a good six feet in front of her team. I needed to get rid of that electric spear. so as soon as she was close enough I slammed the rest of the circle shut, closing Me and Her on the inside, and leaving a restless group of demigods on the outside.

Ares's pride was confused by the sudden lack of sound, because her siblings had stopped yelling, but soon figured out what had happened and squared up with me.

_I have to take care of her fast. Before the kids outside have a chance to get reinforcements._

So I attacked first.

* * *

**Ok guys, couple things to say:**

**I know Percy is acting very smart, but he is now unemotional, meaning all his brainpower is going towards logic. Plus for the past while all he has done is train. **

**I know I'm not the best with writing fighting (hehe, I'm a poet and didn't know it), or maybe that's just because he was fighting the Stolls. Either way, I'm going to attempt to make a poll. It will be whether you want me to show the fight in the next chapter, or skip to the aftermath. If the computer messes up (as it often does) and no pole appears, just review what you would like to see, or review anyway. The story is for you, I want it to be what you all will enjoy.**

**thank you all for reading, AC out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been a little busy. I'm also sorry if it seems like the story has lost its plot. But it'll make since in this chapter (which will be the last. except for possibly an epilogue)**

**I do not own Percy Jackson in any way**

* * *

Clarisse and I circled each other slowly. Staying in the battle stance that had been engraved into our mind, slightly crouched, never crossing your feet, and staying on the balls of your feet. Very similar to a wrestling stance, both are designed to allow you to move easily and quickly.

I thought, _I need to end this fast, I don't know any attacks that could get through her defenses without wearing her down first. So I will have her attack with her spear first, counter and take her down. _

To do that though I needed to provoke her to attack. Easy enough, she's Ares' kid. I jab stepped towards her, and she took it as an opening. She stabbed forward with her spear and I blocked it upward hard with my makeshift shield. As I did I pivoted around so I was facing the side of her, and brought Riptide down on her spear with all my might. Effectively splintering it. As soon as I did that I dropped my shield to the ground and grabbed the pointed half of her spear.

she reacted quickly by attempting to tackle me, I reacted just as quickly by bringing my sword in front of my chest (where her neck would be if she continued on her bull-like path) causing her to pull up. as she did I spun around her, heel blocked her with my sword still at her throat, and caught her leaning backwards precariously on my shoulder, with the point of her spear jabbing into her back.

She scowled.

"I win," I said, "don't fight anymore, you're dead"

"Fine Jackson, lower the walls and I'll go find Chiron," she said with venom dripping.

I let her go and capped Riptide, pitting it in my pocket, I'd fight with void and Clarisse's broken spear till it either broke or I am disarmed, then I had an extra weapon, just in case.

I got into a stance and lowered the walls, to be instantly attacked my several Ares kids and Demeter kids. I took care of them all like a whirlwind, my ice shield broke after my first block, and the remnants of Clarisse's spear obliterated after I made a powerful over head hit with it on top of a helmeted heads, like driving in a nail.

So I was fighting with Void in its real form and Riptide, perfectly fine with me. It felt natural and right.

In my whirlwind state soon there was nobody left but two people, I whirled around on the shorter of the two and froze mid swing. It was a girl. Probably about 8, she had green eyes, just like mine, and brunette hair. She looked so scared. She knew I wouldn't actually hurt her right? I loved kids, sure they were messy and all. But I love kids. I love family. Its why I got along with Heista so much, I love family, and I wanted one. More than anything.

Maybe that's why my torturer did it, he knew its what I wanted more than anything...

**(a.n. If you don't get that its foreshadowing)**

my train of thought was interrupted as I saw girls face change from one of fear to one of confusion. And then I felt somebody hit my in the back of the head, it didn't hurt due to my curse, but the force of the blow still forced me to my knees. I whirled around with a snarl on my face to see who did it. but as soon as I did I smirked. Behind the boy who was holding his sword like a baseball bat after a swing was Annabeth. I smirked at her and she hit the boy the same way he hit me, but not with a sword, but with the other teams flag.

* * *

A while later I was sitting on the bank with my Wise girl in my lap, both of us sitting in water. We weren't doing anything really, just enjoying the water and each other's company.

I had received many compliments on my newfound fighting ability I had been perfecting over the past few weeks and months. I had the skill down, now I needed strength to match it. But I will worry about that later. For now I was enjoying the only peaceful time I got. Time with Annabeth.

That is, until it was cut short.

"Ahem"

Annabeth looked over my shoulder and said presently, "Hey, Lacy. What do you need?"

I had yet to turn around, people normally wanted to talk to Annabeth (the WISE girl) instead of me (the seaweed brain). But I turned around when I heard her say, "I actually wanted to talk to Percy"

When I turned around I saw the girl again. the green eyed girl from the battle. She still had a confused look on her face. Which was honestly cute on an 8 year old. I figured she had gotten to camp and was claimed while I was... well gone. and that's why Annabeth knew her and I didn't.

Before I could say something she spoke, "why? Why didn't you attack me when you did all of them? You looked really funny just standing there."

I laughed at her last statement and then said, "Cause you're just a kid. I like kids. Kids make a family. " Then under my breath I added, "I wish I could have one..."

The girl- who's name was apparently Lacy- shrugged and walked away. at the same time Annabeth wasn't having it, she had heard me mutter something under my breath and she needed to know everything. Including what I just said.

So as soon as lacy was gone she said, "so what'd you mumble seaweed brain?" she said smirking. Thinking she had just caught me.

I sighed and leaned forward on my knees (Annabeth had gotten off me and was sitting to my side) looking out towards the ocean. then said "Annabeth do you want to get married, and have kids, and raise them, and grow old, and play bridge with your friends and husband?"

Annabeth laughed and said, "well ya. I'm sure most people do."

I looked over to her, sadness in my eyes and her smile immediately disappeared, "Percy are you ok?"

I continued looking at her with my eyes beginning to sting, "so do I, and I want it to be with you. I want to marry you. And have kids with you and all that other stuff, as long as it's with you." I paused to breath because I had talked very quickly there, "But... but the torturer I had was very good at what he did. I looked at her again and the tears began to fall, the first tears in a long time. "He- he made sure that even if I did get out I would have a hard time being happy. he took away the only thing I ever really wanted. All I want is a family. And he... He cut off my ability to, well make a family."

Annabeth looked at me funny and said, "Percy how could he just cut off-...oh. oh I see" she said looking down.

"ya" I said

she looked up again and laughed, "so that means you cant have a family? Percy look around this camp, do you see how many people don't have a parent that isn't a god? a lot of mortal parents die. I was actually thinking of adopting anyway, just so some actually have parents. Percy, you don't have to be able to have sex to have a family" she said smirking at me.

"actually..." I said as I stood up, looked around and then pulled my pants down. Causing Wise Girl to blush and look away, and then get curious and look.

Where my legs met each other and my torso was a limp phallus. But nothing below there.

"Oh," she said, "now pull you pants up before you get us in trouble" I chuckled and did as I was told.

So she was fine with it... and wanted to adopt... I could live with that. Maybe I can still build the family I want oh so badly.

* * *

**Tada, that's all folks. if you don't like the ending...well too bad, it's the ending I was planning on from the beginning. Though I hope you do, I did write this for you. Please review. And if one person, just one, asks for an epilogue I will do it. But know it will be either the wedding, or them adopting somebody.**

**I'm glad I settled on dropping the bomb like that. I was going to have him get kicked there in capture the flag and it not effect him. I think I settled on the more graceful route.**

**Thank you all and till next time. **

**AC out**


	9. AN

**Hello all and goodbye. I know I said I would do an epilogue if asked. But I won't, I have my reasons.**

**mainly because I don't know if i want to do a second story on this or if i'm just going to chalk it up to my first attempt at writing and give up on it. Because it seems like there was a fail at staying on the plot line. next time I write (if i do) it will be thought through much better. **

**A special shoutout to my faithful reader Doughnutswilderness. thank you for reading and enjoying my story. **

**Until next time, goodbye all.**

**P.S. feel free to review. I love reading them. even flames. I would love a flame because I feel like I'm doing something wrong. If you could point out what it is for me I'd be very appreciative.**


End file.
